Family Secrets
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: This is my take on of my own version of the Naruto OVA 2 Protect The Hidden Falls Village. This is a twist, on it. But it may contain some spoilers in the begining!
1. A Plan Turned Upside Down

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

* * *

"Unless you want to be called stumpy for the rest of your life I suggest you stop moving. That wire will cut right through your arms if you even attempt to use the escape jutsu." Murasame chuckled as he watched the young boy struggle.

"He's rather violent." Hisame pointed out with a laugh.

"But stupid I mean, how could you honestly fall for such a trap." Murasame said trying to agrivate the boy further.

"Don't you dare question my abilities scum!" Sasuke yelled in anger as he let his Sharingan flare.

Hisame stepped back in surprise before smirking and walking forward and placing a gentle hand on Sasuke's cheek. "I think our boss will find you most interesting. I'll go get hi-"

"No need Hisame I'm right here." Suien said as he walked up behind her.

"Is this the boy you said suggested we can use later?" Suien asked her eyeing Sasuke's face as he saw the Sharingan.

"Yes sir." the young woman replied.

"I got another one." Kirisame yelled as he pushed Sakura who was bound with her hands behind her back, she didn't have wire all the way around her midsection like Sasuke did.

Sasuke glared at him as he roughly shoved Sakura onto the ground by a tree.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke just looked away feeling embaressed that she now saw he had been caught.

Suien turned his attention back to Sasuke and Hisame and Murasame stepped back to give the two some room.

"Tell me boy...who was your father?" Suien asked as he looked into Sasuke's hate filled eyes and grasped onto the boy's hair pulling his head back and placing a kunai to his throat.

Sasuke let out a grunt of pain wondering whether he should reply or not he finely decided to tell the man what he wanted to know, there was nothing that could be done to his family anyways since his family was already dead.

"Fugaku Uchiha." He growled out as the man yanked on his hair.

"Really? So you are from the Uchiha clan then?" Suien asked pressing the blade into Sasuke's throat enough to draw blood.

"Yes." Sasuke muttered.

"I see...I thought the shirt was just a fan logo. I knew your father boy." Suien said as he rubbed his chin after pulling the kunai away from the boy's throat and letting go of his hair.

The leader of the Suien team then looked at his three squad members and pointed at Hisame and Kirisame. "You two watch the girl and everyone else. I'll dispose of this one. The rest of you go look for that other brat and Shibuki." He said he cut the wire that hung Sasuke up from the archway but he was careful enough to make sure that he wouldn't break the main bonds that kept the Uchiha boy under lock and key.

Sasuke landed on his knees and Suien dropped back down and grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled him to his feet causing Sasuke to let out a grunt of pain.

"Get off me!" Sasuke growled and defiantly tried to jerk free.

"Let's go for a walk shall we...now move it!" Suien said and put the kunai back to Sasuke's throat.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Sasuke snarled as he desperately tried to get out of the Suien's grip but the grasp on his hair tightened and the knife dug into his throat.

"I'm not playing you little brat...I said move! Or I will kill you right now." the leader of the attackers said in a dangerously low voice.

Sasuke let out grunt but stopped his struggles and decided to listen, maybe it would give him more time if he just cooperated.

"Sasuke! No!" Sakura cried as tears started to fill her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her but suddenly he felt his back being slashed open by the kunai making him cry out in pain.

"I said move it!" Suien yelled.

Sasuke grit his teeth and forced himself to move forward as the man steered his direction by holding onto the back of the ropes that restrained him as he used it as a holster, making Sasuke feel totally humiliated.

He forced Sasuke to walk out of the clearing and up the sides of the cliffs out of everyones view.

Once he was satisfied where he had taken Sasuke he shoved him onto the ground violently and kicked him onto his back making the rough rock slice into the fresh wound in his back. Sasuke let out a yelp followed by a growl of frustration.

"What the hell! What are you going to do!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"I'm going to have a quick talk with you about something. About my story...and how your clan ruined my life! Until I got the idea to come here...and...you're going to listen." the man siad calmly as he stood over Sasuke one foot beside each side of his hips.

"The hell I will! You know nothing about me!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to struggle to his knees without the use of his arms for support, but Suien pushed him back down with a violent kick and straddled Sasuke's hips as he sat down on the boy's stomach to keep him down.

Sasuke tried to buck the man off him and the man slammed his head down to the ground and smirked.

"You're quite the fighter...but I guess being from an elte ninja you would be naturally talented." Suien said as he pulled out a kunai and twirled it around his finger.

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me right now! I will have none of your bullshit! I don't care how much you think you know about my clan! Take your bullshit somewhere else!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

The older man looked enraged at first but then he calmed and smirked at the boy, after reaching into his dark blue coat he pulled out a handkerchief and forced Sasuke's jaws apart to shove the gag into his mouth.

Sasuke jerked his head to the side in attempt to get the fabric out of his mouth, but Suien quirkcly lifted his head with a foot and tied it behind his head as tight as it could go.

"Now why don't you just be quiet hm?" Suien said and twirled the kunai on his finger some more.

"Okay lets see, where do to I start?" the man said as he looked down at the boy who was glaring at him.

"Four years before the massacre of the Uchiha clan ten years ago, my whole family was killed by a group of people from the Uchiha clan. Before my father died he had asked who the man man was Fugaku Uchiha, I had heard it was unknown of what had happened to his other son, not the one who had killed the clan. I knew you must be him once I saw that Sharingan. I have done some reasearch over the years...and I've learned that the Sharingan's power to copy everything had been the main reason my father could not read the bastard's attacks..." Suien said grinning at the boy's muffled yells of fury at him insulting his father.

"...anyways. I made a promise that I would kill his son when I found him, but now that I know what makes the Uchiha clan so dangerous...I can prevent that." he said and stopped twirling the kunai and gripped it firmly by the hilt.

"You're almost a completly useless brat without that Sharingan. So...say goodbye to it." he said and put the kunai to Sasuke's left eye making his eyes go wide in horror, all his struggles and cries ceased as he stared up in complete terror.

Then with one sudden movement Suien slashed the sharp weapon across Sasuke's eye making the boy scream as blood started pouring from his injured eyeball.

Sasuke screamed and screamed, he couldn't stop. It hurt to bad, he couldn't see anything out of that eye anymore.

He opened his other one just in time to see Suien slash the kunai across his other eye making his vision go black.

"Mmmpppggghh!" Sasuke screamed.

"Alright then." Suien said and pulled the boy to his feet and forced him to walk forward.

"Shut up and move!" he said firmly. Sasuke continued to walk forward blindly, he couldn't see.

He didn't know where he was going until he heard the sound of a girl scream, he recognized the voice immediately.

**~Back in the Clearing~**

Sakura looked down at her lap nervously she was so worried about Sasuke, that man looked serious when he said he was going to kill Sasuke. Suddenly she heard one of the kids she was tied up with scream.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

She looked towards the direction where Sasuke had disappeared with Suien and saw that the two were coming back.

Suien had hold of the of Sasuke roughly but now Sasuke was gagged and he looked hesitant as he walked, then she saw why. He had blood running down his face from his eyes and he was pale, he looked like he was about to pass out.

Suien gave Sasuke a rough kick to the back and let go of her team mate and he fell to the ground with a loud cry.

"Sasuke!" she cried in horror.

Suien smirked and grabbed the boy by the hair and pulled him towards her and the two children when he was just inches a few feet away from her Suien stopped and let go of Sasuke and kicked him onto his stomach as he untied the handkerchief from the Uchiha's mouth.

Then he left to go stand back up by the archway leaving Sasuke in front of her, and she couldn't help him because she was tied up.

"Sasuke?" She whispered softly.

"S-Sakura...help me...I-I can't see. Please...help me..."

* * *

**What can I say I like a blind Sasuke! **

_Emily_


	2. Injured

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

* * *

Sakura watched Sasuke with tear filled eyes, he was in so much pain that was obvious.

Suddenly she heard a loud shout as Naruto and Shibuki appeared, Shibuki was surrounded by a blue wall of water resembling chakra and Naruto was surrounded by his demon fox chakra.

"Hey! You! Let my friends and all these villagers go! They did nothing to you!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura suddenly looked at Sasuke who was still laying there his breathing deep and at an unsteady pace, almost as he was trying to keep calm.

"Naruto! Sasuke's really hurt! He needs a doctor! Or...or...he looks like he might..." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence instead she just started to sob at the thought of loosing her Uchiha team mate.

"What? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know...he says he can't see...his eyes are bleeding! Naruto hurry!" Sakura cried as she sobbed.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared behind Sakura making everybody stop.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto and Sakura cried.

"Yo." Kakashi said with a wave and then he kneeled behind Sakura and freed her of the wire with a swift cut of a kunai.

"Kakashi sensei! Its Sasuke! He's really hurt!" Sakura cried as she pointed at Sasuke's trembling form.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said as he kneeled beside the boy.

"Kakashi sensei? I-Is that you? I can't see...sensei what...w-why can't I see?" Sasuke said as he tried to remain calm, but Kakashi could tell the boy was terrified. "It'll be okay Sasuke." Kakashi said patting Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Sakura. Stay here and watch him. And don't touch his eyes whatever you do." he said and went to help Naruto and Shibuki.

"You can't defeat me!" Suien said as he panted heavily from drinking the Hero's Water and getting the work out he needed by running all over the place fight the three ninjas who had taken out, Kirisame, Hisame, and Murasame with the help of Shibuki who had taken out his three squad members.

"You're going to pay, you had no right to do that to him." Naruto yelled.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura had pulled the Uchiha boy against her chest and was holding him carefully...

**(A/N: Think of the time when during the Forest of Death in the first series where Sasuke was crying in pain after he received the curse mark from Orochimaru biting him, when she was calling out o Naruto after Sasuke passed out in her arms)**

...while she whispered comforting words to him, he figured that Sasuke was near unconscious because his body was slackened and his breathing was starting to slow down.

"We don't have much time Naruto. We need to hurry Sasuke can't hold out much longer, hes lost too much blood." Kakashi said noting all the blood that covered Sakura's dress.

"Right." Naruto said.

"You hurt my people. How dare you come in here and demand that I hand over the Hero's water so you can do your evil bidding." Shibuki said stepping forward.

Naruto was surprised to see that Shibuki had toughened up, he was now picking a fight instead of avoiding it.

"You don't frighten me Shibuki..." Suien laughed.

"Well you should be!" The young girl the group had been with before they got captured yelled.

"Shibuki-san is going to stop you!" she yelled.

"Shut up you little brat!" Suien said letting his guard down for a moment and Naruto dashed forward and sent Suien flying as his demon fox chakra flared behind him and he sent a powerful punch to his stomach sending him flying towards Kakashi who charged up a lightning blade and struck it through Suien's chest making him fall to the ground coughing up blood.

Suien smirked and a sharp sword made of water appeared in his hand and he lunged at Kakashi and the two fought, Kakashi seemed to be a bit lacking in the brute strength that Suien had so he was holding out very well in close combat.

It wasn't until Naruto tackled the evil man that Shibuki had a chance to use the enchanted water's powers to create his own water sword and he plunged it through Suien's chest, when he was about to finish Naruto off.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke after watching some of the fight then she felt Sasuke tremble in her arms.

"Sakura? What's going on?" He asked shakily.

"Well, Kakashi sensei, Naruto, and Shibuki are beating him. They're winning." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm going to die aren't I Sakura?" he suddenly asked, his voice cracked surprising her.

"N-No! Don't talk like that! You'll be okay! You have to be." Sakura cried, Sasuke tensed and so she lowered her voice.

"It'll be okay Sasuke. We'll get you to a doctor and everything will be okay." She whispered as she stroked his hair a little.

She looked up after hearing a loud cry and saw Suien fall to the ground after Shibuki's sword impaled him through the chest.

Naruto's orange chakra started to fade and Kakashi jumped down from the tree he had been in and walked calmly over to her.

"Let me see him." he said and kneeled in front of her and Sasuke.

The young pink haired shinobi hesitated but when she felt Sasuke go slack in her arms when he passed out she finely gave in, "Please, tell me he'll be okay Kakashi sensei." she whispered and handed Sasuke over to their sensei.

Kakashi took the now unconscious boy out of her arms and supported his back with one arm while he tilted Sasuke's head back so it was tilted towards the sky, he used the back of his glove to wipe most of the blood away but it was hard it was coming out still, but not as much.

Once he cleared enough of it away he moved the boy's blood matted raven hair off his face to try and examine the injuries.

"Kakashi sensei? Shouldn't we untie him?" she asked quietly.

"No. I think it'd be best if he didn't have the oppertunity to touch his face, I don't want him to cause any more damage." the jonin explained.

Sakura gave a nod and watched he propped Sasuke up on a knee and gently started to pull open the his eyelids.

Blood again started rushing out but Kakashi had seen it just in time before the blood filled up covering the injury. He looked down at Sasuke with a grim expression and Sakura could have sworn that she saw guilt in his eyes.

"Kakashi sensei?" she asked worriedly.

"He's not going to die Sakura..." he said but his voice was still sad.

"That's gre-"

"...but..." Kakashi interrupted her and she lost the happy look and the worry returned in its place.

"But?" she asked softly.

"He's not going to be in good enough condition to be a shinobi anymore...if the wounds are as severe as they look. I think they may have done severe damage to his eyesight...he could be blind for the rest of his life...or if his vision returns his Sharingan is totally ruined I can tell that right now and he may still have sight difficulty." Kakashi said as he stroked the boy's hair a couple of times.

**"BLIND!"** Naruto's voice suddenly yelled in surprise as he walked over to his team mates.

"Quiet down Naruto! We don't want to wake him right now he needs rest!" Sakura yelled.

"You two stay here and finish the mission. I'll take Sasuke back home and get him looked at. Come and see me when you get back I'll be at my house." Kakashi said and picked up Sasuke's limp form and stood then he was gone in a poof of smoke.

* * *

**Yup! This is going to be a good one I promises! X x**

_Emily_


	3. Failure

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were just walking into the hospital waiting room when they heard angry yelling.

They had just finished up the mission and gotten home quickly to go see how Sasuke was doing.

"I want to know what is going to happen to him! I have a right to know! I was the one who brought him here!" Their enraged sensei snarled viciously at the man who was currently Sasuke's doctor.

"I am sorry sir. But am only allowed to give that information to family members." the man said coldly.

"You moron!" Kakashi yelled pulling back a fist but Asuma and Gai held him back.

"Sasuke has no family! His squad and myself are the closest thing to family that he has!" The angered Jonin yelled.

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard and Kakashi looked behind him and saw the Third Hokage standing there.

"Kakashi calm down." he said softly.

Kakashi turned to face the old man and now noticed his other two students he apologized to the doctor for his actions and smiled sadly at Naruto and Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei...is Sasuke alright?" the pink haired girl asked with sparkling emerald green eyes.

Kakashi walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "He got very sick on the way back. They won't let me see him."

"He needs to rest sir." the doctor simply replied.

The Third Hokage stepped forward and raised a hand for silence. "I'm sure it'll be find for us to step in for a little while doctor. We won't disturb him."

"But sir..." the doctor started.

"It'll be fine doctor." he said quietly.

"Well alright." the man said and led them to the room Sasuke was being kept in.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and the third walked into the room and froze.

Kakashi's mouth dropped open, Sakura's tear filled eyes started to spill tears, Naruto remained quiet, and even the Hokage got a grim look upon his face.

Sasuke's eyes were covered by bandages that were tightly around his head, there was a breathing tube protruding from his mouth, his wrists were strapped down to his sides and his knuckles were bruised black and blue indications that he had been fighting back. He was shirtless and had little patches on his chest that were wired up to a machine.

His form was still for the most part except for the small tremors that ran through his body every now and then.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he walked over to Sasuke's bedside and pulled up a chair so he could sit down beside him.

Neither Sakura nor Naruto had said anything.

"I've failed as a teacher." Kakashi finely spoke as he ran his fingers through the soft black locks.

"Don't say that Kakashi sensei. You couldn't have helped him those guys were really strong." Sakura said quietly.

**~(XXX)~**

They had been there for about ten minutes when the doctor came in with a blond lady next to him. The Third smiled kindly when he saw the woman.

"Tsunade I'm glad you came." he said as the woman hugged him.

"Same here sensei how have you been?" Tsunade asked.

"I've been fine." the old shinobi replied.

The doctor left leaving the blond lady alone with them.

"I take it you remember Kakashi Hatake." the Third asked.

"I've met him before yes." she said shaking the jonin's hand. "Yes. But that was a long time ago if I can recall right." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yes it was." Tsunade agreed then looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"You're not in the Anbu anymore. You have students. Just two?" the woman asked.

"No there's three." Kakashi said with a small smile.

"They out training?" she said shaking her head.

"You know, knowing him he probably would be if he weren't right over there." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto show some respect. This is Tsunade, she's one of the Legendary Sanin." Kakashi said firmly.

Tsunade turned around to look down at the trembling form on the bed while Kakashi sad down and rubbed the boy's shaking arm.

"What's his name?" she asked with a frown, for some reason he held quite a resemblance to the previous leader of the Konoha police force.

"He's the last one of the Uchiha clan Tsunade. This is Sasuke Uchiha." the Third said.

Tsunade's eyes went wide with surprise. "I thought they were all wiped out?" she commented.

"Yes he's the only one who survived that night." Kakashi spoke sadly.

"Tsunade do you think you can help him?" the Hokage asked.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but Naruto's loud obnoxious voice cut her off.

"How can she help him sensei?" Kakashi looked at the blond and let out a sigh.

"Tsunade is one of the best healers in the entire Fire Country Naruto, if someone can help him with this condition it'd be her." he explained.

Sakura looked up at her sensei with her tearful eyes and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "So...she'll be able to help him sensei?"

"I think I'll be able to do at least something for him." The blond woman said.

Sasuke let out a small moan then his body jerked violently and he started coughing while his grasp tightened around Kakashi's wrist so tight that Kakashi was sure that his his wrist would snap. He continued coughing and sputtering around the breathing tube as his throat muscles constricted trying to be rid of the intruding object.

Tsunade quickly placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead and pushed his head down and pulled the tube out.

Sasuke coughed for a while longer before calming down.

Kakashi could tell the boy was awake and very confused. "Naruto and Sakura please go home I need to talk to to the Hokage and Tsunade in private."

"What? No way we want to know what's going to happen to Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"Go now. Both of you. I'll stop by to talk to you two later." he said and with that the two Genin left.

* * *

**Sorry took me so long still virus infected T_T**

_Emily_


	4. Kakashi's Suggestion

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

* * *

Tsunade watched the two students leave and she the Hokage and Kakashi now remained in the room.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke softly.

"Is that you sensei? Why can't I see anything yet?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"You'll be okay Sasuke. We just need to talk to you about some things an run some tests." the Jonin explained.

"Okay." was the boy's simple answer.

Kakashi unbuckled the restraints on Sasuke's hands then helped prop the boy up so he was sitting against the head board.

Sasuke didn't struggle but he kept shifting uncomfortably at having to be handled in such ways, Kakashi could see this clearly and he felt strong sympathy for the boy at the moment.

Tsunade took a step forward towards the bed and Sasuke looked over in her direction upon noticing a new chakra signature in the room.

"Sasuke my name is Tsunade I'm one of the Legendary Sanin, and a skilled healer. I'm going to be your doctor." she said as she placed a hand underneath Sasuke's chin and raised his head then proceeded to unwrap the bandages from his head.

Once they were off Sasuke's body tensed up and he felt two warm gloved hands on his shoulders then he felt the soothing feeling of chakra cooling off his skin.

He knew it was Kakashi because he had done this once after a mission when they had camped during the night while going home, he had been very stressed and had woken up to a nightmare his body stiff and sore, his sensei had massaged his shoulders and used this technique in the process to help try and calm him down.

Tsunade started to inspect his eyes a little further and she shook her head. "He has a bad infection inside the wound. Sensei could you get me a washcloth and Kakashi get me a bucket of warm water."

The two men came back with what she had asked for, Kakashi stood beside her and the Hokage sat down in a chair to watch.

Tsunade picked up the washcloth and gentle started to clean the dried blood off his face but when she touched sore eyes the boy cried out and grasped her wrists tightly though they had started to tremble.

"Careful!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, but I need to clean out the injuries." she said.

Sasuke lowered his hands away from the sanin's wrist when Kakashi squeezed Sasuke's shoulders reassuringly. "Just relax Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded at the sound of his teachers voice but when Tsunade touched his infected eyes again with the warm wet wash cloth he raised his hands to hers again to try and stop her.

"Ow!"

"Shh..." Kakashi soothed while trying to send more of his chakra through the boy's body to relax and cool his student's tense and hot skin.

"It hurts!" the boy cried again and started trying to fight back again as he raised his already bruised fist but Kakashi got hold of it then the other one and held them firmly in place in one of his larger hands.

"Hold still!" Tsunade ordered firmly as she tried to stop the boy from jerking his head all over the place to avoid contact with the washcloth.

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"I'm almost done Sasuke." she said to the frightened child.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! Just stop it!" Sasuke yelled trying to kick his legs but she pushed them down, to Sasuke's surprise for a woman she was surprisingly strong.

Tsunade wiped at Sasuke's eyes a couple more times before putting the rag down and inspecting them once more.

"Okay. I'm done." she said quietly and released her hold on the boy followed by Kakashi who let go of his wrists.

"I can't see! Why can't I see yet!" Sasuke cried, it was quite clear that the boy was scared of not being able to see for so long, because he was getting restless and his moods were shifting dramatically.

"This is what I want to talk to you about." Tsunade said. Sasuke froze instantly fearing what she was about to say. "A-Am I going to be blind forever?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't think so. You're wounds don't look that severe that you'll be blind forever...but, from what the readings say Sasuke. The kunai struck the optical cells that trigger your Kekkei Genkai. Do you know where I am going with this Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure...I think so." Sasuke whispered.

"Can you tell me what that means Sasuke?" the blond woman asked.

"It means it damaged my Sharingan somehow. But...why would that matter I mean can't the cells heal?" he asked fearfully.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi nervously then at the Third Hokage.

"No Sasuke...people who hold an eye coordinated Kekkei Genkai have very special optical cells in their eyes. These cells are very sensitive to bright lights, touch, and injuries. It is very rare for these cells to recover from any sort of injury. I'm not sure if you will be able to use your Sharingan anymore. With the amount of damage the cells sustained...I don't think they can recover." she said with hesitation evident in her voice.

Sasuke's body froze for a split second before his shoulders started to shake as violent tremors ran through his body.

"This can't be happening." Sasuke whispered biting his lip trying not to cry in front of everyone, but the tears came the clear liquid had tints of dark red in it every now and then and they burned his eyes.

"I'll never be able to kill him. I can't do it without it." he sobbed while the adults just watched unsure what to do for the emotionally distraught boy.

Finely Tsunade started to speak again. "Now...you will be blind for quite some time, I'd say a year and a half at the most, so you have only a few options Sasuke. You can either go to therapy for coping with your blindness, you can live with a team mate, or we can get you a trained seeing eye dog."

Sasuke looked up his face full of pure rage. "I do not need to live with anybody I don't need help!" he yelled angrily.

"I have a better idea. I think you might like this one better Sasuke." the Jonin suddenly spoke.

Sasuke looked in his direction and waited for him to explain.

"You will live with me, if you want to leave eventually I am fine with that. But you will stay with me for six months, during this time you will receive therapy that I will also help you with along with the proffessionals, and I will buy you a dog and we'll learn how to use it, and I'll help you with this one step at a time. Sasuke...we don't think you'll be able to be a Shinobi again, you've sustained a great deal of damage and you will need help with this whether you like it or not. I am someone you can trust not to laugh at you or judge you in anyway, shape, or form." Kakashi explained keeping his voice calm and un-angered even though he was furious inside of what had happened to the boy.

Sasuke's bottom lip started to quiver upon hearing that he wouldn't be able to be a ninja ever again and he buried his face in his hands and started to cry endlessly.

"Please Sasuke...you don't have to be alone." Kakashi tried once more.

"Fine." the boy sobbed.

"Alright then, come on." Kakashi said walking to the bedside and pulling Sasuke up and supported his balance by holding on to him for a second.

"Thank you Tsunade for the help." he said with a sad smile and slowly helped a stumbling Sasuke out the door.

* * *

**There we go then, what is this the fourth chapter? Well anyways I hope you liked it more to come as soon as I can get it typed. And another thing, school is almost out for the year, so if my computers are not fixed by then...I won't be on for quite some time to update because I won't have ANY internet access at all T_T So here's to praying!**

_Emily_


	5. Nova

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

* * *

Kakashi helped guide Sasuke through the streets of Konoha, there were a lot of villagers out in the street at this time and all the noise greatly confused the boy as to which all way it was coming from.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere." Kakashi said from right beside him as he still kept hold of Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke gave a nod but Kakashi wasn't sure if the boy understood there was so much noise in town it must've been hard for him to hear.

Finely they made it to the other side of town where Kakashi found his way to his house taking it slow so Sasuke could go at his own pace.

"I'm going to let go for a second. We're here but I need to unlock my door." the Jonin explained.

"Okay." Sasuke replied quietly.

Kakashi unlocked the door to his house and then grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm again and led him inside where he walked him over to the couch.

"Okay turn around and sit down." Kakashi said calmly.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"The living room you're beside the couch just trust me Sasuke." Kakashi urged.

Sasuke gave a nod and slowly sat down on the couch and Kakashi sat down beside him.

"You'll be alright Sasuke, you'll see. Things may look bad right now, but it'll get better." the Jonin reassured.

Sasuke didn't respond he just remained silent but Kakashi could tell the boy was deeply upset.

Kakashi moved over to sit beside Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around the boy when he finely heard a sob escape the boy's lips.

"Shh...it'll be okay." the white haired man tried again.

This time Sasuke shook his head. "No. No it won't. I won't be a ninja again, I can't kill him." he sobbed quietly.

Kakashi let out a sigh and gently started to rub his back shushing him every now and then.

"I promise, we'll get through this Sasuke." he said quietly and the two stayed like that for the rest of the night until Sasuke fell asleep.

**~(XXX)~**

Two weeks had passed since Sasuke had arrived at Kakashi's house, he was now officially completely moved in and was unpacked for the most part. He was laying in bed right now, it was 7:32 in the morning.

Since he was never going on missions anymore he tended to sleep in before the therapist came to the house to do treatment.

He was awakened however when the door opened, he knew it was Kakashi and he didn't want to get up yet so he just rolled over onto his side facing the wall and mumbled something to the man.

He heard Kakashi chuckle then he felt a slight weight on his bed and then something licking his face.

Sasuke sprang up alarmed at first then he heard small whining sounds that sounded sort of like a puppy.

"Relax it's just a puppy Sasuke, I bought him this morning as I promised I'd get you one." Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke look around frantically when the dog crawled into his lap.

"You bought me a dog?" Sasuke asked stunned at first.

"Yeah. I figured you'll need to start practicing while we're not too far into the process. But we won't be able to start using her yet, she's still a puppy and he needs to be taught how to help people who are...blind...see. So she can help you." Kakashi said hoping he picked his words right, Sasuke was very overly sensitive these days about people calling him blind.

"Thank you." Sasuke said softly.

"No problem." the man replied.

Sasuke reached into his lap and started to gently stroke the puppy's fur.

"What kind of dog is she?" the young raven asked.

"She's a German Shepard. They're also good police dogs. But they're really good for lots of other things as well." his sensei explained.

"What's her name?" Sasuke asked quietly as he patted the small puppy on the head.

"Nova. We don't have to return her either. She's all yours." the ex-Anbu ninja said reaching down and scratching the small German Shepard's left ear.

"I get to keep her?" Sasuke asked a bit stunned.

"Yeah. The breeder said that if I paid full price for her since I told her of why I needed a dog, that I could keep her even after she's done being used as a guide dog. I told her at first that I didn't need to keep the dog just have ownership of one for about a year or two. But when she told me that I could keep her for the full price I couldn't resist. I think she'll be good company for you. That's why I got her for you to keep." the Jonin answered with a smile.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke sat for a moment silent so he could register the information, then he put the small puppy beside him and raised himself upwards a little bit and reached into his back pocket, and to Kakashi's surprise pulled out his wallet.

"How much do I owe you sensei?" the boy asked.

"Nothing. You don't owe me a thing Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

"Yes I do. You didn't have to do this." the boy argued in a soft tone as he started digging through his wallet even though he couldn't see, so he fumbled along with the money at first before holding up a fifty which he randomly pulled out guessing it was a hundred.

"Kakashi is this a hundred?" he asked.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Err...no it's a fifty, but Sasuke you don't need to pay me. I know I didn't have to do this for you. But I wanted to." the white haired ninja insisted.

"I have to give you something sensei. You took me into your house, you've willingly volunteered to help me until my sight comes back, and now you've bought me a dog that I don't have to keep forever but bought her so I can. I need to give you something." Sasuke said quietly but Kakashi shook his head.

"No you don't. Sasuke you owe me nothing. You're my friend as well as my team mate. I'm glad I've done this for you, I'm also happy that I can help."

Sasuke looked at him unsure of what to think. "You're sure?"

"Yeah." the older Shinobi said giving him his happy face.

"Okay. Thank you sensei." Sasuke said with a small smile.

The two fell silent and they stayed there for a long time without speaking a word until finely Sasuke broke the silence, "I want to go for a walk."

Kakashi's visible eye widened in total surprise, during the whole two weeks Sasuke had been in his house he hadn't left the house once. So now he was very pale even though the boy in general was rather pale in skin color. He hadn't left because he felt embaressed and ashamed of his condition, his two team mates and the rest of the other Konoha teams hadn't seen him since he had brought the young Uchiha back to Konoha after the mission, the kid kept refusing to see anyone but him.

The fact that Sasuke suddenly wanted to go outside surprised him greatly.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Yeah. I haven't been outside in a long time." came his reply.

"Well okay. But hey I have something for you. I know you won't like it...but at least give it a try for a while. I think it'll be very helpful to you." Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Sasuke said as he picked up Nova again.

Kakashi let out a sad smile and went to go fetch what he needed and came back a few minutes later.

* * *

**Well there we go. I think...this is the fifth or sixth chapter. I hope you liked it though. And I STILL have the virus. Sorry guys T_T**

_Emily_


	6. What Does that Tell You

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

* * *

Sasuke listened as his sensei's footsteps came towards him on the wooden floor.

"I have something for you, hold out your hand." he said softly in a calm voice.

Sasuke did as he was told and Kakashi handed him something wooden, the boy was dumbfounded at first until he ran his fingers down the long object, it felt like some sort of staff or rod.

Sasuke thought for a moment trying to figure out what it was when his head sudden snapped up in shock as he realized what it was.

"A walking stick?" he asked in a unhappy voice.

"Yes. Sasuke...I think it'll be able to help you a great deal. If you're going to be blind for at least a year and a half...you're going to have to get accustomed to using these sort of things." Kakashi said quietly while hoping he wouldn't make the boy mad.

Sasuke let out a sigh but nodded his head.

"Fine, but can we just go now." he asked wanting to go outside.

"Yeah. Hang on let me get Nova's leash." Kakashi answer walking out to the kitchen and coming back a few minutes later to put the leash on the puppy.

Kakashi helped Sasuke up and the boy used the walking stick to support his weight and keep himself standing.

"Alright let's go slow. But we'll have to be back by 11:30 because that's what time the therapist is coming over." Kakashi said.

Sasuke gave a small grunt before starting to walk forward and using the cane to feel around what was in front of him. Kakashi opened the door in the living room and made sure Sasuke got out okay before following the boy.

The two walked down the street for a couple of times and thirty minutes later, Kakashi could tell that his student was already getting exhausted.

"Sasuke, I think we should head back." he suggested.

"No I'm fine." Sasuke said then looked in the direction Kakashi's voice was coming from.

"Where we at?" the Uchiha asked.

"We're about two blocks away from the park. Should we walk past it?" the Jonin asked as he kneeled down and patted Nova's on the head when Sasuke stopped walking for a second.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied with a small nod.

"Alright." Kakashi said and got back up he started walking while Sasuke listened to his footsteps trying to focus on which way he was going.

Once the two got around to the park Kakashi froze for a second when he saw some of the Leaf Genin at the park just sitting on the playground talking.

From what he saw Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Akamaru, and Kiba were the only one's there.

Naruto was talking to Sakura and evidently Sasuke must have heard the obnoxiously loud blond's voice because he shifted uncomfortably.

Sakura then looked in their direction and she froze and whispered something to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke! C'mere. I want to ask you something!" Naruto called.

Sasuke turned around and started to walk but Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Sasuke. They're your friends...I think they should know if you are alright." Kakashi stated in a calm voice.

Sasuke let out a sigh and turned around and started to go up to them with Kakashi helping him so he wouldn't trip over anything.

Kakashi stopped when he and Sasuke were right in front of the group and everyone was quiet for a short while.

"Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Sakura asked softly.

"I'm...a little better I guess." Sasuke answered.

Nova sniffed at Akamaru and let out a yelp when the small dog barked at her.

Kiba looked at Akamaru and scolded him for being 'unfriendly'.

Naruto took a step forward so he was directly in front of his Uchiha team mate.

"So you can't see at all?" the blond asked.

"Well lets see Naruto...I'm carrying a walking stick, I have a dog beside me, and I have my eyes bandaged. What does that tell you dobe?" the young raven said sarcastically.

"Jeez chill out Sasuke teme your being a jerk." Naruto muttered.

"I'm going to swing by and talk to both of you two later alright?" Kakashi said looking at Sakura and Naruto.

"Okay sensei." Sakura said in response while Naruto just nodded.

Kakashi unhooked Nova from her leash and let her stretch her legs a little bit, she immediately started checking everyone out.

When the puppy made its way over to Ino she kneeled down and stroked the dog's fur. "She's so pretty."

"You think all dogs are pretty Ino." Shikamaru muttered earning a glare from the blond girl.

"He won't be blind forever will he Kakashi sensei?" Neji asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer but Sasuke beat him to it.

"No. It'll come back, eventually." he said confidently.

"Right. Well okay let's get going we need to make sure you don't over do it. Like I said you to I'll talk to you guys later." Kakashi said with a wave to the others.

"Alright. See you later Sasuke, bye Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Bye Naruto, Sakura...make sure he doesn't kill himself while training." Kakashi teased earning a loud groan from the pink haired shinobi and a angry glare from Naruto.


	7. Itachi's Game

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

** Warning this chapter will have gross body torture, such as navel torture, wax torture, and anal torture to the extreme. So if you don't like any of these. I'd stop reading this chapter...I know as a fact not many people like navel torture...but I just thought it'd be fun to throw in there for variety...and what's disturbing I've heard of people using this technique...really gross...D:**

* * *

It had been five months and Sasuke was now living in his own house alone again, Kakashi let him go back because he believed he had, had a lot of success so he was willing to give it a shot.

Sasuke was sleeping in bed silently when he heard a crash from the dinning room he sat up and looked around.

"Nova?" he asked wondering if his dog had gotten into something, it had to have been that, if someone was in the house she would have started barking.

He slowly got his cane from the side of the bed and started to get out of bed, he made his way over to the door.

He was about to open the door when he froze when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

He opened the door after grabbing a kunai from the shelf, he hoped he could at least defend himself so he wouldn't get killed if it was an intruder.

"Kakashi? Is that you?" he asked. Suddenly was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the floor.

"Guess again little brother?" a voice whispered in his ear as the hand squeezed tightly.

"Gnagh! I...ta...chi..."

"Shh...close your eyes...go to sleep." Itachi shushed his little brother with a sadistic grin on his face though he knew his brother could not see it.

"Ngh! No... " Sasuke started as Itachi started to bind his ankles together with rope after applying more pressure to his neck.

Sasuke knew this was his only chance, he listened intently and when he was sure he had a location on his brother he swung blindly but he had missed and Itachi caught his wrist.

"Tsk, tsk..." Itachi said as if mocking him with pity.

Sasuke swallowed he was left with one other option, his only option.

"Someone help me!" He cried.

Itachi's eyes widened visibly and he covered his brother's mouth firmly and held it shut.

"Mmnnngh!" Sasuke cried into his brother's hand. Itachi shook his head in a disappointed manner, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue ball gag.

He forced Sasuke's mouth back open and just when his brother was about to cry out again, he shoved the blue ball into his brother's screaming mouth silencing him effectively.

Sasuke tried to force the ball out with his tongue but Itachi quickly buckled it tightly as tight as it would go behind his head keeping the blue ball in place.

Sasuke couldn't even attempt to talk now, any movement he made with his mouth made his jaws hurt from the gag being too tight.

He continued blindly trying to strike at his brother until he felt Itachi wrapping tape around his wrists binding them swiftly.

"Now...I'm going to play with you...and the rules are...you are not going to tell anyone about our little game...or tell them I was here...or I'll kill your whole team. I'll especially make the pink haired girl's death slow and painful. Am I understood?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke was torn apart. He had no clue what Itachi was going to do to him, he knew he should tell someone after whatever hell Itachi was going to put him through but, he couldnt' risk Naruto or Sakura's safety, so he nodded his head as a tear leaked out from his bandages that covered his eyes.

"Good. Now...let's start." Itachi said as he picked up Sasuke and carried him to his old bedroom rather than his little brother's.

He placed him on the bed on his back despite Sasuke's weak struggles, and then pulled out a kunai and started to cut his shirt off.

Sasuke realized what he was doing, that he was taking his clothes off and he started to beg endlessly but it was no use Itachi couldn't understand him.

Soon he felt his shirt being ripped off his skinny figure then he felt Itachi's fingers fumbling with the buttons on his white shorts.

Sasuke still was too panicked to register what his brother was doing to him even when he felt his boxers being pulled down and torn away he still was too scared to register what he was going to do.

The great ninja genius Sasuke Uchiha too scared to even think strait, yet alone figure out a simple idea.

Itachi smirked down at his little brother and started to tie Sasuke's ankles and wrists to the bed posts, he made his brother's ankle restraints loose so he could have easy access for his torment later on.

He left his whimpering and shaking little brother alone for a moment and went out to the garage where he had hidden his 'precious' trinkets long ago before the massacre.

He passed Sasuke's German Shepard in the kitchen, it was still heavily sedated and would at least be out for a good twelve hours due to the dosage he gave her.

He returned back to his old bedroom taking in the familiar surroundings from when it had been his room long ago.

He then glanced at his helpless little brother bound to his queen sized bed. He opened a blue box he had brought in and started to place the items on the desk.

A candle, a lighter, two dildos, a vibrator, three strings of rather large anal beads, a needle, a cock ring, a cloth, and a bottle of chloroform.

He smirked, this was going to be so much fun. Itachi lit the candle and smirked down at Sasuke, he tilted the candle down and hovered it above his brother's nipples.

Sasuke turned his head wondering why he heard the crackle of fire then he let out a sharp gasp when he felt a hot stinging sensation dripping onto the sensitive nubs on his chest.

"Mmmggh!" he squealed and started to squirm and write on the bed while shrieking in discomfort.

This just made the older sibling chuckle.

"Mm...look at all that wax...does that hurt? It looks like it stings." Itachi cackled and started to hover the candle lower, it dripped down the younger boy's pale tummy and ran inside his navel where it stung the most because it sat there, hot and hardening.

Sasuke let out a small whimper and Itachi smirked again, "How bout we go lower? What do you say little brother?"

Sasuke finely was starting to realize that Itachi planned to sexually torture him and he shook his head as he got an idea on where he was going to drip wax next.

"I think we should." Itachi stated and started to move the candle so it hovered just above Sasuke's limp penis he grabbed it in his hand and started to drip the wax inside the tiny hole where it hardened making it rather painful.

Then he dripped the wax onto Sasuke's testicles which really made the boy move his slightly curved feminine like hips with discomfort.

More tears could be seen from behind the bandages and Itachi leaned down to kiss his forcefully parted lips.

"Alright...next." he whispered as he flicked the wax off his brother's body.

Sasuke felt his rear being lifted and then he felt something round being pushed against a place that should not be touche ever, he let out another muffled cry as Itachi shoved the object inside his ass.

Then there was another one, and another one. He felt six small round objects being shoved up his ass and he didn't like it, he squirmed uncomfortably and Itachi only chuckled.

"Just a couple more...then I can move onto the bigger one's." he said aloud to his brother.

"Mmmppph!" Sasuke squealed in pain as Itachi shoved two more inside him before the string of objects stopped.

Sasuke's hips were trembling from the pain, then he felt another round object being pressed against his entrance only this one was much larger.

"Brace yourself little brother." Itachi snickered and with one swift motion stuffed the short string of large anal beads inside his brother's rear until they were fully submerged through the tight ring of puckered muscles.

Sasuke let out a small mewling sound before letting out a choked sob.

"Does it hurt little brother?" Itachi snickered.

Sasuke could only nod, yes it did hurt, it hurt so bad.

"Man...that's a lot of blood..." Itachi said looking at his crying little brother and walking to the restroom to get a bucket and a wash cloth.

Sasuke felt Itachi kneeling by the bed once again and then he felt a cold cloth wiping at the blood coming down his thighs.

He let out a cry, the cloth was cold and it stung.

He started to cry to no end but Itachi shushed him and reached two fingers up Sasuke's rear and grabbed the string of the large anal beads and forcefully pulled them out of his little brother's tight heat, he did the same with the longer string of small beads.

Sasuke let out a shrill muffled scream upon feeling them being ripped out of his ass, and he clenched the sheets tightly with balled fists.

Itachi then pulled out the vibrator deciding not to use the dildos and crammed it up Sasuke's puckered pink hole making him cry out.

Then he turned the vibrator on maximum power and Sasuke shrieked in surprise, Itachi started to move the vibrator dildo in and out, he would pull it out slowly until just the tip was inside his brother's ass and then he would ram it back in with a great deal of force.

Sasuke didn't like this at first but when his brother started to push the vibrator in hard and kept pushing it into his hole and then started grinding the vibrating object against his prostate Sasuke let out a loud moan, this made Itachi smirk.

"You like it...don't you little brother? I can see you getting hard..." Itachi laughed as he reached down and stroked his brother's penis.

Sasuke groaned as he curled his toes and arched his back as high as he could.

"You'll love this then." Itachi said and pulled out a leather strap, he put it on top op the vibrator handle and then tightened it around Sasuke's waist so tight the boy cried out, Sasuke couldn't help it, he moaned, he moaned like a whore.

It felt so good, but he knew it was so wrong.

Itachi then looked at Sasuke's navel and picked up the needle, he pulled the dried wax out of his brother's belly button and then poked the needle around looking for a tiny hole, he knew from experience long ago, that his brother had inside his navel at the center.

Sasuke was too lost in the pleasure of the vibrator against his prostate that he didn't realize the needle poking into his belly button until he felt a sharp piercing feeling when it slid inside through the tiny hole.

His eyes widened in surprise and he cried out again.

Itachi smirked, "So you remember our little games after your academy training? Mother and Father never found out about our 'forbidden' games did they?"

Sasuke felt the tears running down his face then he felt the needle being removed.

Itachi looked around thinking he heard something, he looked on the floor and saw a beetle on the ground, it was a rather large beetle and Itachi smirked for a second before walking over and picking it up.

He had heard of people torturing people by using this technique, it was rumored that some people enjoyed it, and it drove others insane from the discomfort.

He walked back over to his brother after walking to the kitchen and getting a clear glass lid from the cupboard.

Once he was back in the room and in front of the bed he dropped the bug on Sasuke's pale belly which was fluttering quickly from his state of panic and the undeniable pleasure he was feeling from the vibrator.

Itachi had studied the reasons why this torture technique was so effective, most insects live in dark areas or pits, so naturally the navel was a appeasing location.

Sasuke jerked when he felt something crawling on his body and he let out a small whimper, then a muffled scream as he felt antennas probing into his navel and when whatever it was crawled into his navel and started clawing at the base of the sensitive spot in the center of his stomach.

Itachi then placed the clear lid over the bug so it couldn't leave the area and leaned down and started sucking on his brother's dick, in order to do that though he had to hold down his little brother's wildly bucking hips with a firm arm.

Sasuke was screaming like mad and then once he wrapped his lips around his pale organ he started to lick and suckle making him scream and moan at the same time.

He continued to suck on his brother until he came into his mouth.

Itachi removed himself from Sasuke's penis then lifted his face up to his brother's and spat Sasuke's own cum into his face.

Sasuke was by now crying and screaming like an insane person.

Itachi removed the glass lid and took the bug from Sasuke's belly button and then squished it with his foot.

"Mmm...I love you otouto..." Itachi whispered into his ear and started to untie his weakened and sexually exhausted brother then lay him down on his bed.

He removed the vibrator from his brother's rear and then tucked him under the covers and kissed his forehead earning a small whimper of terror from Sasuke.

He removed the gag and Sasuke didn't even talk to him, he was shaking too much, he was too afraid, and too tired from Itachi getting him hard and then forcing him to cum after all the stimulation.

"Remember little brother...one word to anyone...and I'll kill anyone you are close to...anyone and everyone."

Itachi gathered the items after cleaning the blood from his brother's body, now that his brother was blind, he could do whatever he wanted to him and that made Itachi more than happy.

After kissing Sasuke's forehead one more time and situating him under the covers again Itachi left feeling more than satisfied with his accomplishment.

Sasuke on the other hand was left tired and sore, and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Woahhoho...daayum...Itachi's mean**

**_Emily_**


	8. Truth Requested

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

* * *

Sasuke woke up and felt a horrible pain between his legs.

He let out a small cry and stopped moving, last nights events started to reply in his mind.

He ran pale fingers across his pale chest, stomach and other parts of his body, feeling the sticky substance all over his body and especially between his legs, confirming his suspicious which he thought had been a horrible nightmare.

The boy feeling rather disgusted with himself leaned over the side of the bed and started retching uncontrollably.

He felt so nasty and dirty, so unclean.

Once he was done puking he quickly felt around for his cane and once he found it made, his way over to the shower.

He hopped in and washed up scrubbing furiously at his sticky covered skin, once he thought he was clean he climbed out of the shower and cried. He couldn't believe his own brother had come and sexually tortured him while he was blind and nearly defenseless compared to his unbelievably skilled and naturally talented older brother.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his dresser, he got out a pair of black shorts and his Uchiha shirt that had the clan's family crest on the back of it.

After slipping on his clothes and making his way to the couch in the living room, he heard the phone ring and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

With a groan he got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen to retrieve the phone, he was however finding it strange that Nova wasn't barking that the phone was going off.

"Hello?" the boy asked tiredly.

_**"Sasuke? How you doing sleepy head! Wanna go get some ramen!" **_

"No dobe. I do not want any ramen! Stop calling me!" Sasuke growled into the receiver at his blond idiot of a friend and hung up.

He heard a whining sound coming from the other side of the room.

"Nova?" he called quietly.

He heard another whine and he quickened his pace listening intently for any sound his dog was making, finely he found her on the floor.

"Nova? You okay?" the Uchiha asked as he stroked the dog's furry neck.

The dog let out a pitiful cry and Sasuke started to get worried.

"Shh...maybe Kakashi can help. He's good with dogs." Sasuke said as he got up and made his way over to the phone once again.

He picked it up and with the special buttons with the bumps on it to tell which number it was he was pushing, dialed Kakashi's number.

He let it ring a couple of times before he heard Kakashi pick up.

_**"Hello?" **_

"Kakashi? Someone broke into my house last night." Sasuke said quietly.

_**"What? Sasuke are you hurt?"**_ Kakashi asked in a serious voice.

"No. I'm fine. But Nova isn't, I think they did something to keep her quiet. She won't get up. And she's making whimpering noises, I do not feel any blood on her or any type of wound but I still think they did something to her." Sasuke replied.

_**"Sasuke this is a serious matter, do you know who broke into your house? If you do you need to tell me. Your life could be in danger." **_

"How am I suposed to know? I'm blind, and I couldn't recognize the voice at all!" Sasuke snapped.

_**"Easy, just calm down. I had to ask. I'll be right over. Is Nova breathing?"**_ Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. She's breathing."

**_"Alright. I'm coming down, also I need to talk to you about something that worries me."_** Kakashi said before hanging up the phone.

Sasuke pressed the end button and then set the phone down on the floor where he was still kneeling beside his dog. Her breathing was shallow and he could hear the pained whines the German Shepard was making every now and then.

"It's going to be okay." Sasuke whispered while he waited for Kakashi to come and help him.

After twenty minutes of waiting there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Sasuke said. Kakashi walked into the room and found Sasuke kneeling beside the medium sized dog who was just laying there.

"Sasuke? Has she moved?" the Jonin asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't hink so."

Kakashi only needed to take one look at her and he already knew the problem.

"She's been sedated. Quite heavily it appears." he announced as he kneeled beside the two.

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, the best thing you can do is make sure she gets lots of water and let her sleep it off." Kakashi said while he stood up and headed to the kitchen to get a pitcher that he filled with water and came back to the dog and his once student.

He tilted the pitcher above the dogs mouth as he gently raised its head with one hand.

The dog slowly after letting the water run past her lips started to take in the water before laying her head back down.

"Poor girl." Kakashi said quietly as he ran his fingers over her head.

"I need to talk to you about something important Sasuke." Kakashi said standing up and walking over to the boy.

Sasuke used his walking stick to push himself back to his feet and turned to face his former sensei. "Yes?"

"We might want to sit down. This may be a little much. It concerns your brother Itachi." Kakashi said.

Walking over to the couch and sitting down, the jonin could sense the hesitation and fear that suddenly filled the room as he said Itachi's name.

Sasuke slowly took a steady pace over to the couch opposite side of the one Kakashi was sitting on. "What about him?"

"What I am about to say is important, and I want you to be honest with me about the questions I ask you. Alright?" Kakashi asked the boy sternly.

Sasuke swallowed nervously be his confident composure remained still unwavering.

He could fool Kakashi he had to, his life, and everyone he held dear's lives depended on him not telling anyone. And was going to make sure no body found out.

* * *

**Oooooh...Sasuke's gonna fool Kakashi? This I can't wait to see...lol**

_Emily_


	9. Leaving

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

* * *

"Alright. But I'm telling you right now, I don't know who came into my house last night. Because for one thing I couldn't see them, and two I could not pick out a voice. All I do know is that they were strong, because they were able to hold me down while the other one stole some stuff. Such as some money from me, and an old antique sword that belonged to my father." Sasuke lied with such a perfect expression that Kakashi almost fell for it, had he not noticed the sword hanging above the mantle by the wall.

_'He's hiding something...he can't be playing games with me right now. He could be in grave danger...the Third Hokage said that Itachi was spotted in Konoha last night...we need to be sure he's not coming back for Sasuke...or maybe he already did and already got to him to make sure he'd be quiet'_ Kakashi thought half stating the obvious and thinking up some reason why Sasuke would lie to him.

"Sasuke...I told you I need you to be honest. At least answer me this. Did this person put their hands on you did they physically do anything else to you?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before answering. "No sensei."

"Hold out your arms Sasuke." Kakashi ordered firmly.

Sasuke could tell Kakashi seemed cross so he did as he was told.

He had felt some soreness on his arms when they were touched and he was positive that he had some bruises.

He felt Kakashi take off his arm warmers that he wore casually and he could feel his sensei's eyes boring into him.

"Try again Sasuke. There are bruises all over your arms as well as some cuts from rope. Sasuke tell me what happened." Kakashi said lifting Sasuke's chin so he could see his face, where he saw Sasuke was scowling at him from behind the bandages by his facial expressions.

"Fine. You want the truth? I was sleeping last night and someone broke into my house, they drugged me and I woke up tied to the bed while I could hear the person talking with another about what they should do when I woke up, whether they should just leave with the stuff they took or if they should go after someone else." Sasuke snapped.

Kakashi had to admit that was a more logical answer but it still didn't make sense, he could still sense Sasuke's nervousness. "What happened then?"

"One of them was female she said that if I told anyone that they were in my house that she'd kill everyone I knew one by one and that they'd kill my family. I simply told her to fuck off since my family is already dead She knocked me out and I woke up and freed myself from the ropes with an escape jutsu. Now tell me what you have to say and get out of my house." Sasuke said sharply feeling angry that he had now maybe put Kakashi and his team in danger.

Kakashi sighed he figured he'd let Sasuke cool down some before he continued this conversation.

"Your brother was spotted last night in Konohagakure. Which is why I want you to be careful...and call me if anything happens. Alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Whatever." Sasuke snorted and walked to the door holding it open for Kakashi to leave.

Kakashi sighed knowing that the boy was now very irritated and more than likely scared out of his wits from the news he had just heard but was covering it with his good show of rage than show his fear for the situation.

He got up from his spot on Sasuke's couch and walked out the door,placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he left then letting it slide off.

Once Sasuke was sure Kakashi had left he started to breath heavily as his mask of courage crumbled and he fell to his knees sobbing.

"I-I got to leave here...but I-I'm not ready for that...I'm not." Sasuke cried to himself as he he got to his feet and headed to get some stuff he would need from his room.

He grabbed a katana, some spare kunai, his shuriken pouch and his back pack which he packed some clothes into it. He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed some food and some bottled water.

Sasuke turned his head to where Nova had been laying on the ground, sure enough he heard the large dog's small whimpers and he kneeled down beisde her.

"Good bye. I love you." he whispered quietly as he petted the dog's head.

Nova let out a pitiful whine and Sasuke got up with his stuff ready to go.

He slowly and stealthy made his way out of Konoha which little difficulty using his katana to feel around in front of him.

Once he got into the fork in the road he felt around for the direction sign and read the carvings with his fingers

"Hidden Mist Village sixty-five miles...to the left."

Sasuke slowly walked down the the left path, he did not want to risk getting noticed in the sand village so he had no other option. He was going to the Hidden Mist Village.

Sasuke was terrified of what might happen if he were caught leaving the village but he had no other options.

He quickened his pace realizing he had to move faster to prevent being caught, he was out of Konoha's boarders now and was about two days walk to the Mist Village due to how fast he had been moving.

Sasuke was so wrapped up in his thought he hadn't sensed the other's chakra until they grabbed him from behind clamping a hand tightly over his mouth and holding him still by wrapping their other arm around his sides making his arm spasm and drop his katana which he had been using for support.

"Well, well...what do we have here?"

* * *

**Poor Sasuke...so scared that he can't even think strait.**

**_Emily_**


	10. Slave Rules

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

* * *

Sasuke was terrified, in his blind state he could do nothing...at least while he was being held in such a position.

If he could free himself he might at least be able to keep himself from being killed.

He forced his mouth open and bit down on his attacker's hand making blood rush into his mouth.

The stranger let go of his victim with a loud yelp and Sasuke scrambled to his feet and started looking for his katana.

Before he knew what happened another person grabbed him and he felt them licking his ear and press a damp cloth over his mouth and nose.

Sasuke tried to turn his head but this person pressed his head into their chest firmly so he couldn't avoid the material covering his mouth.

"Hush now...don't worry...once we get back to the base...I'll make sure the whole organization treats you well...I promise." came his brother's voice in his ear.

Sasuke renewed his struggles but he was getting weaker by the minuted his now frantic breathing took in the toxic fumes from the chloroform smothered cloth and he went limp in his brother's arms.

Itachi looked over at his short white haired comrade.

"Hidan...carry him." Itachi said pointing at his unconscious brother.

"What? Why me! Fuck that you do it he's your brother you fucking fag!" Hidan whined.

Itachi turned and glared at him.

"Now." Itachi said in his calm voice.

"Grr...you really piss me off." the white haired Jashin worshiper muttered as he lifted Sasuke's body and they started to walk.

**~Hidden Leaf Village (Ichiraku Ramen Bar)~ **

Kakashi didn't know why but he found himself sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen alone.

He was waiting for Naruto who had gone to go find Sasuke with Sakura, he was surprised they weren't here yet they had been gone for a good forty-five minutes.

Suddenly Kakashi heard yelling and loud crying.

"What the...?" Kakashi muttered as Sakura came up to him bawling and Naruto was having a panic attack.

"Kakashi sensei!" they both yelled in unison and then started in different quick explaining of why they were upset.

Kakashi put his hands up.

"Woah! Woah calm down you two...one at a time. Naruto what's wrong?" Kakashi asked looking at the blue eyed blond.

"Sasuke's gone Sensei!" the blond yelled.

Kakashi looked confused and utterly lost.

"W-What?" he asked looking at Sakura.

"We went to Sasuke's house like you said. And Nova was laying on Sasuke's bed in his room. His backpack, sword, his team picture and a couple others, kunai, shuriken...they were all gone, there was no note or anything, it looked like Nova had been left a bunch of food and water and she was crying like she knew something was wrong. Please Sense! I think he left the village! B-But I don't know why! Please...we have to find him!" she sobbed.

"Easy...calm down. You two go back home I'll have to talk to Tsunade and I'll have Pakkun track his scent and then I'll follow him. Don't worry I'll find him." Kakashi said quietly.

"B-But sensei...it might rain..." Sakura said remembering that Pakkun couldn't track very well in the rain.

"It's supposed to later tonight. I'll find him by then." Kakashi said reassuringly, but he figured he was more trying to convince himself.

He didn't want them to come along if Sasuke was dead, there were rogue ninjas about now a days so if he ran into one, being blind he would surely be dead without question.

"It's alirght you two. Go on home." Kakashi said standing up and turning away from them to walk to the Hokage's tower.

He stopped however when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura was hugging him tightly while she cried.

"Please...please find him Kakashi sensei..." she whispered.

"I'll do my best." he whispered patting her shoulder, she let go and he took off at a fast run to the Hokage's tower.

**~((Elsewhere))~**

Sasuke moaned as he woke up with a searing headache.

He found gagged, and restrained with what felt like chains to what he assumed was a bolted down chair, because when he jerked at his restraints the chair wouldn't budge.

He felt cold air across his entire body and shivered realizing that someone had stripped him of... ALL his clothes.

He let out a pitiful whimper as a tear streamed down his face.

He heard a chuckle and then some talking from what sounded like a group of people.

He felt a hand on his face caressing his cheek softly, then lips pressed against his neck.

He couldn't even cry his disgust since his lips were forced open by a ball that his lips were unwillingly wrapped around due to a ball gag that someone had stuffed in his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Hello foolish little brother..." Itachi whispered as he nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's.

"I'm guessing you are wondering where you are by now...well I'll tell you. You are in the base of the S-Ranked criminal organization called the Akatsuki. And this is where you'll stay...as our slave..." Itachi spoke.

Sasuke's eyes continued to leak clear liquid he couldn't believe what was happening, this had to be a bad dream...a nightmare.

"There will be rules though little brother..." Itachi said cupping his otouto's face in one hand.

Sasuke started to try and reason with his brother but all that got him was some snickers from the people in the background as his words were are kept behind the gag.

"First...we can do whatever we want to you and, you will take it or be punished. Second...you will refer to me as 'Master' and everyone else as 'Sir' except Konan...you will refer to her has 'ma'am' am I understood?" Itachi asked firmly.

Sasuke didn't want to anger him so he just nodded his reply.

"Alright then. Secondly...you are to remain in mine or anyone who is giving you orders pressence unless you are permitted to have alone time. Lastly...you will treat us with respect because each and every one of us has the privilege to punish you if you do not obey your current master."

* * *

**Oh hell what has Sasuke gotten himself into now? *facepalm***

_Emily_


	11. Deidara's Game

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

Now these few chapters I will be describing the characters appearence but remember Sasuke cannot see them so its only for me to identify who has Sasuke at the moment.

* * *

"No! Let go of me!" Sasuke cried as he thrashed violently agaisnt the blond man who looked a few years older than Sasuke, he had long hair tied high in a ponytail, who had his firm hands that were holding his shoulders tightly.

"Now, now little Uchiha slave...settle down hmm." a sly voice said.

"No! Fucking hell! Get your hands off of me!" Sasuke yelled as the man let go for a brief second before grabbing him again and forcing his shirt off over his head.

Sasuke shivered at the cold air of his surroundings, this man grabbed his shoulders again and Sasuke cried out when he felt something cold and slimy on the bare skin on each of his shoulders.

It felt like a tongues.

"Please! Let go!" Sasuke yelled.

"No, we're gonna have a bit of fun hmm." Sasuke lashed out blindly with his left fist hitting the man in the chest.

"Ow!" the man cried letting go thus giving Sasuke the opportunity to try and crawl away but the man grabbed him and slammed him into the floor.

"You little shit! You're not behaving at all hmm. Looks like I'll have to break you first. How bout that hmm?"

"Get the fuck off me you freak!" Sasuke cried angrily.

Sasuke was dragged into another room and tossed onto the floor, he heard the door lock and then footsteps coming towards him.

"Get away!" the young Uchiha yelled.

"Shut it! Your babbling is so annoying hmm!" the man said flipping the boy over with a harsh kick to the ribs then sitting on his chest pinning him to the ground.

He swiftly grabbed his wrists and bound them together with some rope, then he pulled the child's pants off and left him in his boxers before binding his ankles together as well.

"Now my name is Deidara hmm. I am your master for tonight hmm." the stranger announced.

"I don't care who the fuck you are! Let me go!" Sasuke yelled.

There was a loud cracking sound as Deidara slapped him.

Sasuke had to resist crying, that hurt.

Deidara pulled out a roll of duck tape from a drawer on the nightstand in the room. He ripped off a piece and pressed it firmly over Sasuke's mouth.

"There. That should keep you quiet hmm." Deidara said irritably.

Sasuke noticed the man spoke rather odd but it still didn't ease his fear at the moment.

"Let's start this shall we hmm?" Deidara said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

He lowered the lit and smoking item down to Sasuke's pale stomach before pressing it against the pale flesh leaving a black scorch mark, while a sick sizzling sound could be heard slightly despite Sasuke's muffled squeals of agony as he squirmed on the floor with Deidara sitting on top of him.

He couldn't help it now, he cried it hurt so bad, and after many agonizing hours of the constant torture, Deidara finely stopped and leaned down before he kissed Sasuke's nose making him whimper from fright.

"Aww...poor little Sasuke hmm..." the blond said evilly as he pulled out a kunai and lowered it down to Sasuke, who by the way was completely oblivious to the fact that he was holding a knife in his hand until he stabbed him in the ankle with the evil object.

Sasuke let out a choked muffled scream as he felt the knife pierce strait through the bones in his foot.

Sasuke squirmed and writhed beneath Deidara but he could not get free.

"Aww...sorry did I hurt you hmm?" Deidara cooed.

Sasuke continued to cry, scream, and squirm on the floor until Deidara twisted the knife inside his ankle separating the bones, the pain was so great that every thing went black for the young Uchiha as he went still.

"Heh, what a pussy hmm." Deidara said as he got some shackles and dragged Sasuke to the foot of the bed where he chained the handcuffs to the bed post and then to Sasuke's wrists so he would be forced to stay on the floor.

Then he turned around and left the room leaving Sasuke mostly naked and bleeding all over alone in the room.

**~Forest of Quiet Movement (Edge of the Valley)~**

Kakashi was running as fast as he possibly could, Sasuke had been missing for two days and twelve hours now.

To his luck it hadn't rained the day it had been assumed to so Pakkun still had the boy's scent.

Now however his luck had changed a few hours ago when it started to sprinkle. He had not once stopped to rest, he needed to find Sasuke that was the only priority right now.

He glanced down at Pakkun who was looking worn out and tired from tracking Sasuke for so long without stopping.

Kakashi suddenly felt a little guilty for pushing his friend so hard.

"You alright Pakkun?" he asked his little companion.

"I'm fine Boss." Pakkun replied.

"You look tired. Do we need a break?" Kakashi asked wondering if the little dog really meant what he said.

"No. We need to find Sasuke. I'll be fine Boss don't worry." Pakkun said still following Sasuke's scent which was still there since it wasn't raining too heavily.

Kakashi looked up as he heard thunder in the distance.

"It's going to start raining soon." Pakkun announced.

"Yeah, I know. Let's keep going we need to keep searching as long as we have time." Kakashi said.

Just after he said those words however there was a loud crack of thunder and lightning lit up the sky as it started pouring from the heavens above.

Pakkun who still went forward despite the rain started to slow down after five more minutes of keeping Sasuke's scent despite the rain.

Kakashi watched with saddened eyes, he knew his friend had lost the scent but was trying not to disappoint him, but finely Pakkun stopped and turned around to face Kakashi who stopped as well to look at the little brown dog.

"I'm sorry Boss. I just lost his scent the rain washed it away." the dog said solemnly.

Kakashi sighed and nodded in understanding.

"It's alright. You should go and rest now. You did good thank you Pakun." the ex-Anbu ranked ninja said.

Pakkun nodded in return and was about to disappear when he saw the single tear flowing from Kakashi's one visible eye.

"You going to be alright Boss?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded before replying with, "Yes. I'll be fine."

The dog didn't look convinced he somehow felt he could have done more to find Sasuke but he didn't. "I'm sorry I couldn't help more."

Kakashi forced a small smile on his face and kneeled down placing his hand on Pakkun's head. "Its okay. You did your best. Thanks Pakkun."

"Naruto and Sakura are going to be upset." Pakkun said softly in a sad voice.

"Yes. That's what I am worried about." Kakashi replied.

"We tried and again, I am sorry Boss."

"Like I said, it's alright. Now you go on and get some rest, you look worn out. I'll see you later." Kakashi said standing up.

"Thank you. Take care Boss." Pakkun said with a nod of his head.

"Thanks. You too."

Kakashi watched as Pakkun poofed away before collapsing to his knees and hanging his head.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**There we go I hope you all liked this chapter :3**

_Emily_


	12. Kakuzu's Threat

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

Now for these few chapters I will be describing the characters appearence but remember Sasuke cannot see them so its only for me to identify who has Sasuke at the moment.

* * *

Sasuke was shaking, he could not help it. He was not shaking from the cold temperature of the room, the Compound usually got cold at night so he was used to cold.

No, the poor boy was shaking purely out of fear.

His hands were shaking so bad that the shackles that connected him to the bottom bed posts that were forcing him to stay on the floor like an animal being trained, rattled loudly.

He didn't know how long he had been here being held captive and a slave to the sinister group but from what Itachi had said earlier about it having being five days since he got here and no one was even trying to look for him, he figured it was five days.

Only he prayed silently to himself every hour that the second part of what Itachi had said was not true, that someone in Konoha was still looking for him, that they didn't give up.

Five days of constant torture from Deidara made the Uchiha's mental state start to slip, not only could he not see what they would put upon him, he couldn't even defend himself properly.

Itachi was right...he was weak.

He hadn't been fed even since he got here, ane the only water they allowed him would be whatever he could find in the dark hide out which was usually muddy water.

It was so humiliating Deidara the sick bastard refused to let him use his hands whenever he needed a drink and made him get on his hands and knees and attempt to lap it up like a hungry kitten.

A few hours ago Itachi had come in and explained to him that his new master would be the Akatsuki's member Kakuzu and he warned him not to get on the old ninja's 'bad side' because they needed him alive.

He had also said that if he was good and behaved he would unchain him and let him walk around if he were supervised.

Sasuke currently was waiting, chained up and gagged for Deidara to return so he could take him to his new master which was Kakuzu himself, he rested his head against the bed post and let out a muffled moan as he felt the hunger pains from lack of food start to act up again.

Soon he heard the door open and his violent convulsions got all the worse as he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Hey Sasuke-chan hmm!" Deidara's voice said happily as he kneeled down in front of the blind child.

Sasuke let out a muffled cry and tried to move away after figuring out where Deidara was, whether he was behind him, in front of him, or whatever.

"Aww...don't be like that hmm." Deidara said stroking Sasuke's bruised cheek gently with his index fingers.

"What the hell did you do to the boy? We told you not to over do it." a voice said firmly.

"Hey! It's not my fault he's a pussy hmm!" Deidara said insulting Sasuke before the teen's presence.

Sasuke jerked backwards and moved his wrists as Deidara touched his hair, this cause the metal to grind against the wood post with a horrible noisy sound.

Deidara laughed feeling rather amused by how scared the child was of him.

"I don't need him anymore anyways hmm. Toys aren't fun when they're broken hmm." he chuckled and attached a leash to the collar he had forced Sasuke to wear and handed the black leather to Kakuzu who glared and ripped it off Sasuke deciding to do it the old fashioned way by binding Sasuke's wrists, leaving the gag in place and then picking the struggling teenager up over his shoulder and walking out of Deidara's room towards his own.

The Akatsuki members who watched as Kakuzu walked down the hall with their captive watched with either amusement or anger at knowing how brutal Kakuzu could be, they normally used him for interrogation on the location of the tailed beasts.

The ones who were angry however were the ones who figured the boy would be dead far before they could even have their turn in tormenting the kid.

Kakuzu walked into his room and carelessly tossed Sasuke onto the floor where he landed harshly on his side, then he unshackled his wrists.

"Good now that I got your attention. What you are going to do for me is sort body parts such as organs and limbs. You can't see huh? Well too bad identify it by the shape and feel of it then you helpless little runt." Kakuzu explained placing three boxes in front of Sasuke then a bag of true to his words organs that were sealed in a bag that didn't prevent the smell from getting out of it making the room smell horrible Sasuke wanted to vomit.

Kakuzu ripped the tape off the boy's mouth and grabbed his shoulders.

"If you do it wrong I will punish you severely so pay close attention runt." Kakuzu snarled and watched waiting as if expecting the teen to do something, but he didn't move at all he was frozen stiff from his horror, disgust, and fear that he would have to touch dead people's innards.

"Well get started boy." Kakuzu said sitting down at a desk that was pilled with money and got back to counting it.

Sasuke reached a trembling hand out and felt inside the bag and pulled out a long slimy link of flesh, he suddenly lurched forward and vomited at the realization that he was touching someone's intestines and he started to cry hysterically before dropping the linked flesh and backing away from the horrible smelling bag of body organs.

"N-No...I...I won't do it. P-Please don't make me." Sasuke sobbed wiping his hand on the floor trying to get the foul smelling blood off his hand.

Kakuzu got up without a sound and strode up to the boy kneeling down behind him and whispering into his ear.

"You will do it, and your sure as hell going to like it. I have work to do and I need help so get to it boy...BEFORE I FUCKING CASTRATE YOU AND MAKE YOU A MUTE AS WELL!" Kakuzu yelled his threat at the Uchiha who simply trembled in fright,

"I-I don't want to...please...i-it's making me sick...I-I don't feel good." he sobbed.

"I don't give a shit you little runt! Get your ass moving and start working!" Kakuzu yell punching Sasuke in the back of the head knocking him forward into the bag of organs and blood which got all over Sasuke's body and torn and used clothes.

Sasuke felt the wet sticky mess of liquid on his body and once he smelled the horrible scent of the rotting body parts and the blood that covered them he started to panic and he became hysterical that he now reeked of decomposing body parts.

He started to cry endlessly as he covered his face with his now blood covered hands thus getting the blood on his face as well.

Kakuzu had had enough and he went and retrieved a whip that had barbed wire at the tip and scored it across Sasuke's vulnerable back shredding his shirt and making him cry louder.

"Get moving!" he yelled at the teen.

Sasuke continued to cry but he slowly reached out and felt for one of the boxes as he picked up the intestines he had dropped a few minutes ago and dropped it int he box with shaking hands while his sobbing only continued.

"Stop your sniveling boy. If you wanted to be a ninja you'd of had to get used to touching body organs so quit your crying!" Kakuzu growled.

"I-I want to go home!" Sasuke cried loudly finely breaking under the stress and power they had over him.

"Hn. What home the last I heard you panicked and left your village. They won't want you there anymore runt." Kakuzu laughed cruelly watching the boy hesitantly pick up a human heart and plop it into a different box with sickening sloshing sound.

* * *

**Man Kakuzu's a sick bastard huh?**

_Emily_


	13. Bloody Water

**This is my verison of the Hidden Falls Village OVA (Naruto OVA 2) MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS! Anyways what can I say...**

Now for these few chapters I will be describing the characters appearence but remember Sasuke cannot see them so its only for me to identify who has Sasuke at the moment.

* * *

Sasuke had spent four more days in the hideout without food, right now Kakuzu was ordering him to help him sharpen the knives he had in his room but Sasuke collapsed feeling too weak.

He heard Kakuzu grab what he assumed was the whip off the shelf he squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold waiting for the strike all he could do was let out a moan of pain as he felt horrible aching in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't stand the smell in the room any longer,it smelled so bad.

Kakuzu raised the whip.

"Get up Uchiha. Last warning or I'm gonna give you some new lines on your back runt." Kakuzu said calmly.

Sasuke let out a small whimper and started to tremble at the thought of getting whipped again.

"Alright have it your way." Kakuzu snarled and raised the barb wire tipped whip over his shoulder and was about to crack it down until his hand was caught by someone when they entered the room.

Kakuzu looked and saw Konan grasping his hand.

"Itachi said to switch early, its my turn." the blue haired woman said softly.

"Ugh. Fine take the runt. He's no use to me anyways." Kakuzu said handing Sasuke's weak body to the middle aged woman.

She left the room and Kakuzu shut the door after her, and then proceeded to count the money on the desk.

Sasuke let out a small noise as she carried him down the corridors to a larger room where a middle aged orange haired man was sitting at a desk talking to Itachi.

"So you think he will spill information after dealing with all of us? Very well Itachi. I trust you as you are my best member. Who should go next?" Pein asked the older Uchiha sibling.

"Zetsu's been bugging me. Let him have a couple days with him then let Kisame. Sasori and Hidan can go next, then you two may go." Itachi answered.

Konan interrupted him with a clearing of her throat.

"He won't last long enough for all of us to do what we please to him without food Itachi. If you want me and Pein to go you will need to get him to eat something." the blue haired woman spoke.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke's thin figure and nodded.

"Good point." he muttered walking over to her and slowly taking Sasuke's beaten figure from the woman.

He wrinkled his nose as he smelled the horrible odor coming from Sasuke's clothes from Kakuzu's work.

Sasuke started to tremble as Itachi spoke while he held him in his arms.

"First. He is getting a shower he reeks." Itachi muttered.

Pein nodded leaning forward as he laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them.

"Very well Itachi. Remember we need the fox within a certain amount of time. We need that information from your brother." the overly pierced man spoke.

"Yes Pein sama." Itachi replied bowing his head and leaving the room starting down the hall towards his bedroom which had a personal bathroom attached to it.

"Do you think this will work Nagato?" Konan asked her friend softly earning a nod in response.

"I have my trust set with Itachi, he is our best member Konan, his gifted talents for problem solving and his combat and ninja skills far exceed most of the Akatsuki except mine and Madara's. Also he knows his brother well. I am positive he knows what to do. He is also one of our best interrogators. If you'd ask my opinion. He's far better than Kakuzu. Itachi knows how to break people down." Pein answered his blue haired friend.

**~Akatsuki Base (Itachi's Room)~**

Itachi carried his weak and practically unconscious brother into his room and headed to the bathroom.

Once he carried Sasuke into his private wash room, he stripped him of his clothes making Sasuke squirm with discomfort while he placed him in the bathtub.

"P-Please..." Sasuke said barely above a whisper.

Itachi snorted at his brother weak pleas and started to take the gore covered bandages off his brother's eyes, he could see the scar tissue that had formed over the wounds long ago.

The lines themselves were a slightly pink color and they made a bumpy ridged line as the scars wormed across his smooth eyeballs.

He could see onyx colored eyes behind the single lined scars, eyes that looked so much like his own.

Sasuke almost collapsed in the bathtub from his weakness he couldn't sit up properly, so Itachi held him up so he leaned against the wall and turned the water on making Sasuke gasp at first at the cold water at first then it started to warm and he closed his eyes enjoying the warm water on his skin.

Itachi grabbed a bottle of body wash and a sponge and started to scrub the blood off Sasuke's body and get the tiny pieces of body organs that may have come off the body parts themselves that stuck to his skin off.

The clear water turned red from the blood being washed into the water.

Itachi looked at Sasuke's hair and noticed it was matted with blood and dirt clung to the strands.

Sasuke struggled at first as Itachi tilted him back and dunked his whole head under water so it got completely wet.

He came up from the water gasping for air as he coughed from the unexpected act Itachi had just done.

Itachi grabbed the bottle of his own shampoo and put some in his hands before rubbing them together and rubbing it into Sasuke's raven colored hair.

Sasuke let out a groan as he felt Itachi's purple polished finger nails accidentally scrape against his scalp.

Before Sasuke knew it he was dunked under water again and the soap and blood burned his sensitive eyes and he screamed allowing bloodied water to rush into his lungs he was pulled back up after Itachi had rinsed the soap out of his hair and Sasuke screamed hysterically his arms flailing around for a towel to wipe at his burning eyes.

Itachi muttered a curse before glaring at his younger sibling.

"Well maybe you should have closed your eyes idiot."

Sasuke stopped screaming and crying when Itachi handed him a fuzzy black towel so he could wipe the soap out of his eyes.

Itachi grabbed the conditioner after taking the towel from Sasuke when he was done, and did the same rubbing the hair product into his brother's hair and then this time telling Sasuke when he was going to put him down in the water upon finely getting sick of hearing his brother screaming in fear.

It really was pathetic.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and let Itachi put his head underwater while he ruffled Sasuke's hair back and forth in order to get the soap out of his younger sibling's hair.

He pulled Sasuke back up when the bubble's finely stopped coming from his hair and let Sasuke sit there for a while.

Sasuke hated being looked at naked, and hell who could blame him after what had happened to him as a child and within the past month.

But right now Sasuke was just thankful that he was being allowed to get clean and free from the horrible smelling blood and crusty dirt that clung to his body, so he didn't protest as Itachi lifted his arms and started scrubbing his sides, under his arms, and elbows.

It was utterly humiliating and he felt so ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to fight him off at the moment, it wasn't until Itachi started to work his way past his brother's small hips that Sasuke slowly and hesitantly spoke.

"M-Master...m-may I speak?" he asked fearfully, remembering the one main rule Itachi had laid down, which was how he addressed the people in the organization.

"Yes?" Itachi asked softly as he continued to go lower with the sponge after rinsing the bloody water out of it real fast before going back to work.

"I-I...can I...do that myself...p-please master?" Sasuke whispered with fear evident in his voice, he was afraid of how his brother would react to him requesting something from him.

Itachi figured to cut Sasuke some slack he had already had burns, cuts, and whip lashes all over his body, so he grabbed Sasuke's hand and put the sponge in his hand before closing the toilet lid and sitting on top of it watching Sasuke to make sure he wasn't going to try and drown himself.

Sasuke heard his brother move away from him and thought for a moment that he was going to leave him alone for a while, but that assumption shattered when he heard Itachi's weight sitting down on something and picking up a book, a paperback book by the sound the pages made when he picked it up.

"Master...a-aren't you...going to leave...?" Sasuke squeaked just sitting there holding the sponge as if he didn't know what to do with it at the moment even though his request had been granted.

"You know pet...I may hate you, and may cut you a little piece of generosity by letting you do something yourself, but I am not stupid. I am not about to let you stay in here alone so you can drown yourself." Itachi said in his monotone voice as he flipped through the magazine he was reading.

Sasuke let out a small noise before speaking and slowly started to wash his inner thighs and around his genital areas hesitantly feeling embarrassed that he was doing this in front of someone.

"S-Sorry Master...I didn't mean to i-insult you..." Sasuke whispered hoping if he corrected his mistake he would save himself a beating from his older ice-hearted sibling.

"Hn. Whatever. Hurry up pet." Itachi muttered flipping another page of his magazine.

Sasuke quickly finished up, the water was starting to get cold again so he wanted to get out.

He started to get out of the water but his legs failed him and he fell back down, realizing he needed help he started to speak to Itachi.

"Master...I-I'm done." he whispered.

He heard Itachi put the magazine down and get up from his spot and start over to him, his feet making light tapping noises on the black marble floor.

Itachi grabbed a larger black towel and held out a hand for Sasuke to grab.

"Grab my hand." he commanded.

Sasuke did so and Itachi pulled him up into a standing position, Sasuke realized he felt a bit better and figured that the smell must have also been making him feel nauseousness so he didn't feel as weak as he did.

He stood there shivering from the cold air in the room since the door was slightly open blowing the hot steam out of the room.

Itachi wrapped the black fluffy towel around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke clutched at it tightly.

"Stay here pet." Itachi said as he sat Sasuke on the toilet lid.

Sasuke did as he was commanded while Itachi went to look for some clothes, he came back with some of his old clothes that he had out grew, a dark blue muscle tank, some red silk boxers, and some black work out gym shorts.

Itachi helped Sasuke keep his balance as he put the boxers and shorts on and let Sasuke slip the shirt on by himself watching with interest as Sasuke felt for the tag on the shirt in order to help him figure out how to put it on correctly without having to see, since he couldn't anyways.

Itachi walked over to the tub and drained the water of the foul smelling bloody water.

He grabbed a bottle of cologne he rarely used anymore, since Sasuke had been sitting in the dirty water his body smelled half of the body wash and half the smell of the disgusting smelling water.

However his hair still smelled nice, it smelled of the same men's shampoo he used on his own hair.

Even though Sasuke was going to get tortured later he was not going to eat at the dinner table smelling like a corpse, none the less he care not for Sasuke but for the fact that he didn't want to vomit in front of the Akatsuki at supper because the stench of body organs.

"Hold still pet." he said firmly and shook the bottle then sprayed Sasuke's arms, neck, and legs with the cologne in small amounts.

Sasuke jumped slightly as the cold good smelling liquid was sprayed on his skin.

Itachi sat Sasuke down on his bed and then grabbed a roll of clean bandages from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and proceeded in replacing Sasuke's previous bandages which had been filthy from blood and dirt.

Once he was done securing the healing material he stopped and looked at Sasuke and was silent for a couple seconds.

"Okay. Now we are going to go get something to eat down stairs, Konan is cooking and you are going to follow the rules, no arguing, no speaking without permission, no insults, no threats, no escape attempts, no disobeying my orders and no dis-respectfulness towards anyone. You are going to behave aren't you pet?" Itachi asked.

While waiting for his answer from his brother Itachi stroked Sasuke's still soaking wet black hair, which was sticking to the sides of his face due to the heaviness of the water on the strands.

Sasuke nodded causing Itachi to frown in disapproval.

"What was that pet?" he asked.

"Y-Yes master." he whispered obediently.

"Good boy. Let's go. I'll lead you down there." Itachi said grabbing Sasuke's hand.

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter had barely any torture in it...maybe if not any. And I will warn you the next chapter will be short and will also be a break from a specific member from torturing Sasuke. So no more torture until the chapter after next chapter. I hope this was satisfactory though.**

_Emily_


	14. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


End file.
